Caminos Encontrados
by Arken Elf
Summary: Balto y Steele se encuentran nuevamente, pero de un modo que ninguno imagino. Ubicado despues de Wings of change


Caminos Encontrados

(EL regreso de Steele)

Escrito por Arken

Este fanfic esta dedicado a todos los fanáticos de este fabuloso héroe y también a Steele.

Balto se reencuentra con su viejo rival después de todo ese tiempo, aunque no del modo que muchos imaginan.

El fanfiction se encuentra ubicado después de Wings of change.

Capitulo 1

Un adiós inesperado

El viento soplaba fuertemente, arrastrando consigo la nieve del invierno, el otoño cerraba sus puertas mientras los árboles se cubrían de espesa blancura. Perdidos entre la espesura del bosque un equipo de perros recorría el camino de vuelta a casa.

Al frente Kodiak dirigía al equipo con pericia, su rojizo pelaje resaltaba ante el blanco de la nieve, la cuál comenzaba arreciar su caída.

-Kodi, debemos apresurarnos- Se escucho una voz a su espalda, los otros perros observaban sus alrededores con preocupación.

-No se preocupen chicos, sin importar lo que suceda, yo los llevaré sanos y salvos a casa-Afirmo el líder con orgullo, mientras aceleraba el paso.

Lejos de ahí en el pueblo, el viento no parecía afectar a los presentes quienes discutían un asunto de gran importancia.

Dentro de la oficina del alcalde un grupo de gente se manifestaba en contra de las nuevas órdenes provenientes del gobierno federal.

-¿Cómo pueden pensar que eso es sensato, nosotros necesitamos nuestros perros para los trineos- Decía uno de los asistentes.

-Nadie tocará a sus perros, sin embargo cualquier animal sin registro será consignado a las autoridades- Exclamó el agente mostrando la orden.

-Pues esta perdiendo su tiempo, porque aquí no hay perros callejeros-Contesto otro.

-Y que hay del perro que vi en el Bote esta mañana, ¿Es de alguno de ustedes?-Continuó el sujeto.

-Lo es- Se escucho la exclamación de un joven de cabello rubio, quien parecía ir llegando al lugar, -Balto es mí perro, lo adopté cuando llegué a Nome-Continuó el muchacho.

-Entonces espero que tenga una constancia que certifique sus palabras- Replicó el agente.

-La tengo-Exclamó el joven piloto con tranquilidad.

-Entonces mañana será la revisión, hasta entonces -finalizó el agente saliendo del establecimiento

-¿Escucharon eso, ¿Por qué será que implementan una medida de ese tipo?-Murmuró la gente con preocupación.

A las afueras del pueblo el híbrido perro / lobo aullaba con alegría preparándose para recibir el trineo; desde que su hijo se había convertido en el guía del equipo Balto caminaba a las afueras para esperar la llegada del grupo.

-La nieve esta arreciando Balto, será mejor volver a casa- Exclamó Jenna quien se encontraba justo al lado de su compañero.

-Descuida Jenna, yo puedo esperar un poco más, pero tú deberías volver ahora-Replicó Balto sin dejar de observar el camino.

-Okay, nos veremos después, no te quedes mucho a la intemperie-Finalizó la perrita volviendo a su hogar.

-Señor, es obvio que esta gente no esta dispuesta a cooperar-Se escuchó la afirmación de otro federal quien observaba a la pareja desde el pueblo.

-Se que ese perro no es un pura sangre, es peligroso para el lugar- Argumentó su jefe con frialdad.

-Y que, si es el famoso Balto, jamás podremos hacer nada- Aseguro el ayudante apuntando con el rifle hacia su objetivo.

-No sabíamos que él era el famoso héroe, su figura asemeja a la de un animal salvaje, a las orillas del bosque- Replicó el jefe

-No lo creerán-Finalizó el franco tirador sin mover el rifle

-Entonces, ¿Por qué apuntas?- Pregunto el oficial de alto rango.

-Porque no quiero vivir en la miseria con ese mínimo salario toda mi vida-Aseguró el ayudante.

-Entonces, no se diga más-

………………………..

-Kodi, Kodi, ¿Escuchaste el aullido?-Preguntó Dusty desde la parte trasera del grupo de correo.

-Si; papá esta esperando- Contestó el semi - Husky con alegría, era obvio que su padre se sentía orgulloso y él no lo defraudaría, replicando con un aullido propio.

-Lo veo, lo veo- Gritó otro de los perros al notar la silueta del híbrido a las afueras del bosque.

-Es ahora o nunca- Ordenó el federal divisando el trineo con sus binoculares.

Balto al ver a su hijo corrió hacia el con velocidad, ambos acostumbraban competir los últimos metros del viaje, para ver quien era el más rápido.

-Ahora si ganaré papá- Afirmó Kodi con decisión

-Quiero verlo hijo-Finalizó el perro/lobo aproximándose al grupo. Un pequeño salto para emparejarse al trineo fue suficiente para que el perro recibiese el impacto.

Un sonido recorrió el cielo, asemejando la caída del rayo, los perros del grupo asustados frenaron de improviso estrellando el trineo contra un montículo de nieve. Kodiak trató de maniobrar para evitar el impacto, pero sin resultado.

Desesperado observó la forma de su padre desplomarse a unos metros de donde se encontraba, la claridad del blanco se tiñó de un tono carmesí, mientras sus ojos dorados parecían perder su brillo.

-¡No, papá!- Gritó Kody con desesperación.

Tiempo atrás había visto lo que las balas podían hacerle a los seres vivos, privándolos de la vida en segundos. Las armas de fuego eran una herramienta terrible de los humanos, pero solo eran para protección, ¿Cierto, solo para eso…

La gente del pueblo al escuchar la conmoción corrió hacia el lugar seguido por los agentes, quienes mantenían ese gesto de preocupación en sus rostros.

Balto observó con dificultad la silueta de su hijo, quien de modo borroso gritaba su nombre una y otra vez.

-Lo siento mucho hijo, cuida a tu madre- Pensó el canino imaginando la forma de su linda compañera-

EL dolor parecía desvanecerse a cada minuto, cubriendo toda sensación con un manto de oscuridad. Una leve sonrisa ilumino el rostro del caído en una despedida más que tranquila, trágica.

-¡¡¡Papá!- Las lágrimas se perdían entre el pelaje del joven Husky quien no dejaba de tirar de la atadura que lo aprisionaba al trineo caído, incapaz de hacer algo Kodiak se limitó a aullar con dolor mientras su padre se desvanecía.

El conductor del trineo se levantó con dificultad sin entender que había sucedido, sacudió la nieve de sus ropas buscando el origen de los aullidos.

-Kodi, Kodi-Exclamó buscando la razón de tal comportamiento.

-Alguien disparó, pero… ¿A qué?-Se dijo finalmente, divisando la silueta del híbrido. Las marcas eran obvias, el disparo había acertado en su objetivo.

-Balto-Susurró aproximándose al canino, ¿Por qué?-Se cuestionó mientras que su mano pasaba sobre el suave pelaje.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-Preguntó el padre de Rosy, quien se había adelantando al resto de la gente.

-Alguien le disparó a Balto-Replicó el dueño de Kodi.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Continúo el hombre agachándose para revisar al caído.

-No tiene caso hacer algo-Interrumpió la voz del oficial federal, alejando a los hombres, -El teniente es un hombre muy eficiente, estoy seguro de que la herida es mortal.-Continuó

-¿Por qué lo hizo, ¿Con que derecho arrebata una vida?-Exclamó el joven piloto quien sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre el francotirador.

El oficial de menor rango contraatacó lo que dió inicio a una pelea, ambos hombres giraron por la nieve mientras se enviaban diversos golpes.

-Deténganse-Ordenó el alcalde sin resultado, hasta que otros hombres sujetaron con fuerza a ambas partes.

-¡Miserable asesino!-Grito el piloto con ira tratando de soltarse.

-¡Tonto, el atacar a un oficial es un delito grave!-Argumentaba el otro siguiendo el ejemplo de su contraparte.

El resto de los perros de Nome, corrieron hacia sus dueños, esperando ver lo que sucedía.

Lo último que Balto vió fue la pelea entre los humanos, justo antes de que unas manos fuertes lo levantaran del suelo helado.

……………………

Capítulo 2

Un nuevo camino

-Lamentamos mucho lo que sucedió Jenna-Exclamó Doc apenado, el viejo perro trato de consolar a la Husky, los sucesos de la tarde habían sido devastadores para el pueblo.

-Quien imaginaría que la muerte de Balto sería algo tan terrible- Murmuro Nikki desde un rincón, -Años atrás habríamos festejado por ese hecho, pero ahora…-

-Bueno seguro que Steele estará festejando donde quiera que se encuentre-Aseveró Star.

Kaltag miró a Kodi quien estaba acompañado por su propio equipo, el hijo de Balto se veía devastado, algo lógico, pues él había presenciado todo mientras se encontraba incapacitado para ayudar a su padre gracias al arnés del trineo.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué esos hombres hicieron algo así?-Exclamó Dusty

-El único delito que cometió mi padre fue ser descendiente de lobos, jamás lastimo a nadie, al contrario-Replico Kodiak con enojo, -Los hombres son traicioneros-Continuó.

-Hijo, no todos los hombres son así, y tu lo sabes- Afirmó Jenna.

-Entonces ¿Por qué, él salvo al pueblo y a cambio, ellos…-El joven Husky fue incapaz de terminar su oración, ya que lo invadió la imagen de su padre en el piso, con esa sonrisa de despedida.

-Yo, no puedo seguir aquí-Finalizó, antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

-Es algo difícil, pero deberá aprender a superarlo- Comentó Doc.

-Las cosas no se ven bien- Dijo la madre de Rosy mientras atendía las heridas de el joven rubio, -Esos oficiales abusaron de su autoridad-

-Lo sé amor-Replicó su esposo mirando por la ventana.

El cielo oscuro contrastaba con los hermosos colores creados por la aurora boreal.

Kodi caminó hasta el bote, donde la manta de su padre aún reposaba sobre la superficie húmeda.

-Papá-Exclamó percatándose de la hermosa formación de colores que marcaba el cielo con su espectacular contraste.

-¿Es por ti que el cielo se ilumina tan intensamente esta noche?-Preguntó al viento, acompañando su frase con sencillo aullido.

………………………

-Es increíble que la gente reaccionara tan agresivamente después de lo que sucedió- Comentó un joven oficial mientras cargaba algunas provisiones en un vehículo.

-No pongas demasiado peso, recuerda que tendremos que dejar el auto más adelante- Comento su jefe mirando la caja que contenía su premio.

-¿Qué podías esperar, esas personas admiraban al perro, pero a fin de cuentas no había nada que pudiesen hacer si ya estaba muerto-Continuó el hombre rozando con su mano la tapa con agujeros.

-No te preocupes chico, para cuando lleguemos todo estará bien- Susurró.

-Estará bien, solo fue un rasguño, cosa que habrían notado de no ser por la tonta reacción de ese piloto.-Comentó el francotirador.

-Y la sangre, bueno eso fue pan comido, un tranquilizante y una bala de pintura pueden hacer mucho-Finalizó empacando el rifle.

-Salgamos de aquí- Ordenó el líder subiendo al vehículo.

El camión abandonó las calles nevadas de Nome, llevando consigo algo más que recuerdos.

Kodiak observó desde el bote, como esos asesinos se marchaban, alejándose del pueblo, para él era casi imposible contener su ira contra esos sujetos, sin embargo algo más llamo su atención, una gran caja de madera con una serie de orificios completamente alineados resalto entre el equipaje que ambos empacaban.

-¿Orificios?-Se dijo el perro, -¿Podría ser que, no Kodi, déjate de tonterías-Se reprendió, son solo deseos de un corazón adolorido por la perdida de un ser querido.

…………………..

Días Después…

-Hey, despierta-

-Vamos, arriba perro/lobo-

Balto podía escuchar esa voz a lo lejos, la cual insistía en llamarle como…¿Steele?

Abriendo los ojos con un poco de dificultad el canino pudo ver el rostro del Malamute a centímetros de él.

-¿Acaso morí y estoy en el infierno?-Se pregunto el híbrido tratando de recordar como había llegado a ese lugar, cualquiera que fuese. Un fuerte dolor comenzó asaltar uno de sus costados, recordándole lo ocurrido.

-Kodi, Jenna-Exclamó tratando de levantarse, pero el Malamute lo evitó con un suave toque.

-¿Realmente eres tú Steele?-Pregunto finalmente Balto.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Replico el Alaska.

-Bueno, para empezar no se donde es aquí-Comento el perro/lobo poniendo atención por primera vez a sus alrededores.

-Seria mejor no saberlo-Replicó Steele echándose a su lado mientras reposaba la cabeza entre sus patas, fue hasta entonces que Balto comenzó a notar esas marcas sobre el cuerpo del Malamute; las cicatrices se ocultaban un poco bajo el pelaje, pero se veían claramente al tenerlo tan cerca.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-Murmuro el híbrido con preocupación.

-No mucho en verdad, solo una que otra mordida, lo que es mejor a estar muerto-Comentó el canino, supongo que he tenido suerte, algunos llegan y no duran más de una semana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- Respondió Balto entendiendo perfectamente a lo que el otro perro se refería.

-Pues en realidad no mucho, un par de meses, mi último dueño me apostó en una pelea y termine aquí, vaya modo de terminar mi vida, es una lástima que nadie recuerde al campeón de carreras que alguna vez fui, eso esta en el pasado y antes de que digas algo; fue en parte mi culpa, si tu no hubieses llegado no se que habría sucedido.

-Pensé que me odiabas-Dijo el semi-lobo

-Je, je, je, si, bueno ya no lo hago, creo que el destino me ha dado una buena lección, me lo merecía supongo; pero tú en cambio, deberías estar en casa. Con Jenna.

-Todos en Nome creen que estoy muerto-Contesto Balto, -Unos oficiales me dispararon, yo caí justo enfrente de mi hijo-

-Solo espero que Kodiak este bien-

-Si es como tú seguro lo estará- Respondió Steele

-Es extraño charlar contigo de este modo- Continuo Balto- Al parecer algo bueno resultó de esto.

-No creo que sea tan bueno, pero gracias-Finalizó el canino blanquinegro cerrando sus ojos para tratar de dormir, -Aprovecha el tiempo y descansa un poco-

…………………….

En Nome…

Los días continuaban pasando, pero las cosas no mejoraban para Kodi después de esa terrible pérdida, la depresión había hecho presa a su madre quien tan sólo se limitaba a llorar dentro de su casa, sin permitir que nadie más le viera.

Kodiak iba cada día a esperar a las afueras del lugar, esperando verla sin resultado.

-Vamos mamá, se que estas ahí, por favor háblame-Llamó el husky sin resultado.

-¿Aún nada?-Preguntó Dusty acercándose a su amigo.

-Aún no, he intentad todo, pero ella no me habla, estoy muy preocupado, he perdido a mi padre, y no deseo perder a mi madre también-Contesto Kodi con tristeza.

-Tarde o temprano tendrá que Salir, sólo necesita un poco de tiempo a solas- Replicó la perrita tratando de animar a su compañero de equipo.

-Eso espero-Finalizó Kodiak con tristeza.

Kirby observó desde lejos pensativo, -Es terrible lo que Kodi esta enfrentando en este momento, me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarle-Se dijo, -Rayos Balto, ¿Por qué tenías que marcharte de ese modo?-Preguntó el ex - líder de equipo, preparándose para volver cuando el sonido de pisadas lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-Preguntó el perro amielado.

-¿Qué haces en la casa de mi padre?- Replico una voz femenina.

-¿De que hablas, ¿Eres hija de Balto, Muéstrate- Ordeno Kirby con seriedad.

La figura de un lobo de tonos café y grisáceo se hizo presente a la luz.

-Soy Aleu, hija de Balto y Jenna, he venido desde un lejano lugar a visitar a mi padre, ¿Qué estas haciendo en su hogar?-Cuestionó la loba con frialdad.

-No quieras engañarme, tú eres un lobo, no una mestiza- Argumento el perro con el mismo tono.

-¿No sabes que a veces las apariencias engañan?-Preguntó Aleu reduciendo la distancia entre ambos, -Exijo saber donde esta mi padre- Continuó en un tono más amenazador.

-Si realmente eres quien dices ser, deberías hablar con tu hermano y no conmigo- Replicó Kirby

-¿Mi hermano, ¿Cuál de todos?-Pregunto la loba

-Conmigo-Se escucho la voz de Kodi desde un costado, el semi – husky había visto la figura de Aleu desde lejos. Al principio pensó que se trataba de su padre, pero fue sorprendente encontrarse con su hermana, quien tiempo atrás se había marchado para unirse a los lobos. Kodi jamás escuchó la historia completa, pero sabía que todo se debía a una huída injustificada.

La mestiza observo a su hermano con tranquilidad, -Es bueno verte de nuevo Kodiak- Comentó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el semi-husky sin moverse de su lugar, -Porque no creo que hayas venido tan sólo a saludar, y menos después de tanto tiempo.

-Tuve sueños-Argumentó Aleu.

-Si se referían al destino de nuestro padre, lamentó informarte que has llegado tarde-Replicó rápidamente el joven de pelaje rojizo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó Aleu.

-Se nota que no has puesto atención a mis palabras-Reclamó Kodi.

-Kodiak, ¿Por qué actúas así, ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso lo viste muerto? - Se defendió la semi-loba al escuchar el tono agresivo de su hermano.

-¡Claro que lo vi, estaba a su lado!-Contestó el canino

-Debes estar en un error-Argumentó la mestiza con una seguridad infranqueable.

-Es cierto Aleu yo soy el que estuvo ahí, y soy el que esta en un error-Finalizó Kodi de modo sarcástico antes de salir corriendo hacia el pueblo sin esperar la respuesta de su hermana-

-Se que todos dicen que no hay nada que yo pudiese hacer, pero no estoy tan seguro-Se reprocho el perro, -¿Qué es lo que me hace sentirme de este modo?-Continuó en su mente deteniendo su paso, las palabras de su hermana habían llegado más profundo de lo que él imaginaba, las escenas de esa noche regresaron a su mente, como una vieja cinta volviendo a ser reproducida.

-No hay nada que indique lo contrario-Susurró

La imagen de una caja con agujeros era subida al vehículo por los agentes quienes tenían mucha prisa por desaparecer del lugar.

-No hay nada, Aleu es quien esta en un error, ella no estuvo ahí-Se repitió.

-La mirada de triunfo acompañada reflejada en los ojos de los hombres al mirar la caja continuaba resaltando en la vieja película.

-He sido un tonto-Exclamó levantando su rostro hacia el cielo para percibir la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿No estas ahí cierto?-Preguntó sin obtener respuesta, una suave brisa meció su pelaje con ternura, como si algo o alguien tratara de indicarle que estaba en lo correcto.

Kokiak cerro sus ojos lentamente, permitiendo que el viento jugara con su forma, mientras se preparaba para lo que el futuro le depararía con la decisión que acababa de tomar.

-No voy abandonarte cuando más me necesitas, alguna vez creí que lo mejor era seguir con mi equipo y quedarme en casa, pero ahora estoy seguro de que ésto es lo correcto. Además se que Kirby hará un buen trabajo aquí-

Decidido el mestizo miró por última vez su pueblo, para iniciar su viaje hacia un nuevo camino.

………………………….

Capítulo 3

Momentos Difíciles

Los sonidos eran terribles, lo que no ayudaba en lo absoluto a los nervios de todos los caninos que esperaban su turno encerrados en distintas celdas en una habitación continua. Para el híbrido esta sería la primera pelea, a pesar de que se encontraba recién recuperado de su pequeña herida, ya había sido seleccionado para pelear.

-Escuche que han traído un par de Alemania-Comento uno de los prisioneros con la preocupación evidente en su voz.

-Eso no es nada, yo oí que había llegado un callejero si raza que es peor que cualquiera de raza, parte Doberman, parte Boxer- Replico otro.

-No, ustedes no saben lo que es terrible, has registrado a un perro mitad lobo en este torneo, según sé es terrible, con unos ojos amarillos que logran paralizarte de solo verlos y unos colmillos más filosos que un cuchillo- Interrumpió un tercero.

-¿En verdad, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Preguntaron otros perros atraídos por el comentario.

-Su nombre es tan terrible como él- Contesto el perro

-¿Cual es?- Preguntaron los demás en grupo, Balto y Steele no habían intervenido en la conversación, pero escuchaban con claridad los comentarios de sus rivales.

-Su nombre es Muerte fría- Por su linaje, procedente de una manada de lobos salvajes y asesinos.

La mayoría de los perros tembló al escuchar la noticia, con excepción de los dos amigos quienes simplemente rieron al escuchar el comentario.

-ja, ja, ja, ja, No puedo creerlo-Exclamo Steele imaginando a Balto como un vicioso lobo salvaje, imagen poco probable en la vida real.

-¿No puedo creer que crean eso?-Pregunto al fin, - Ha sido la cosa más ridícula, ¿Díganme alguno ha visto a Muerte fría, ¿Saben como es?- Continuo.

-No, nadie ha vivido para poder contarlo-Replico otro perro.

-Entonces ¿Cómo pueden temerle?-Exclamo Balto interviniendo finalmente.

-Realmente dudo que el tal Muerte de hielo o como se llame sea tan terrible- Dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-Preguntaron los otros en un tono molesto.

-Es cierto, nuevo- Prosiguió uno más. Sin embargo antes de que Balto o Steele pudieran responder los hombres abrieron la puerta de la habitación, llevando consigo un par de perros, uno de ellos fue abandonado en el piso, mientras otro era atendido por otro sujeto.

Los caninos guardaron silencio al momento, escenas como esas eran demasiado impactantes, incluso para ellos.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer por su ojo-Comento el hombre atendiendo las otras heridas.

-¿Qué hay del otro perro?-Pregunto el primer sujeto.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer por él-Replico el humano, a este o dejaremos en observación en una de las áreas vacías-Continuo.

Otro par de jóvenes entro al cuarto con un fajo de billetes en la mano, bueno doc, esta es su parte, y esto es lo que ganamos- Dijeron.

-Espera a que empiece lo mejor, ahora viene el Alaskan Malamute de Marco, contra el Doberman de Sam-

-Si, dicen que esos dos son muy buenos-Comento Doc. Cerrando su botiquín, uno de sujetos que inicialmente había llegado con él, cargo al perro llevándoselo de ahí. Al otro simplemente lo ignoraron, dejándolo a su suerte.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, dejando a los cautivos solos con sus pensamientos, todos observaban como su compañero herido peleaba por sobrevivir respirando con mucha dificultad.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, pero esta vez era Marco el actual dueño de Steele y ahora también de Balto.

Camino hasta la celda del Malamute, sacando una correa y un bozal.

-Es tú turno- Dijo colocando el artefacto con habilidad, sin permitir que el Alaska hiciese algún movimiento brusco.

-Vamos camina-Ordeno el humano alejándose junto con Steele.

El mestizo observo las formas desaparecer por esa gran puerta.

-Según he escuchado ese Doberman es realmente peligroso, ni siquiera esta en esta habitación ya que sería muy peligroso para nosotros-Murmuraron algunos mirando de reojo al perro/lobo quien continuo en la misma posición sin levantarse.

………………………

Kodi caminaba atravesando el bosque solo, muchos perros temían atravesar esos caminos solos debido a los animales salvajes como lobos y osos entre otros.

-El plan de Kodi era más que seguir un rastro viajar al pueblo más cercano, en este caso Montaña Blanca; una vez ahí buscaría algún indicio que le dijera hacia que rumbo tomar.

Cerca de él, Aleu lo seguía ocultándose entre la vegetación del bosque.

-¿Adonde vas ahora Kodiak?-Pensó.

Kodi sabía que alguien más seguía su rastro, pero no hizo ningún intento por hacer contacto con su sombra.

-Seguramente es Aleu- Pensó, sin embargo aún no se encontraba listo para hablar con ella, por lo que opto por seguir adelante sin detenerse.

………………………

Steele se encontraba en medio de la arena, su dueño sostenía su correa con fuerza mientras esperaban a su rival.

La gente gritaba con emoción mientras agitaban papeletas de apuesta, Steele no podía entender con claridad lo que cada quien gritaba, pues el sonido llegaba a un nivel tal que lastimaba sus oídos.

Las puertas contrarias se abrieron, mostrando finalmente a Sam con su famoso Doberman.

-Vamos Oscuridad, demuéstrale a ese peludito lo que un verdadero perro de pelea hace- Comento el humano liberando a su perro, Marco hizo lo mismo antes de correr a un lugar seguro fuera de la arena.

-¡Acábalo Steele!-Grito su dueño

Oscuridad se abalanzo sobre Steele quien alcanzo a esquivar la mordida, lanzando su propio contraataque.

-No quiero pelear más-

-Pero tampoco quiero morir, no deseo terminar abandonado en la entrada de ese cuarto oscuro, sufriendo mientras espero que la muerte me recoja aliviando mi dolor.

La mirada viciosa de Oscuridad le indico a su rival que no existiría piedad, los colmillos ensalivados resaltaban de sus fauces.

-Estas muerto Alaska- Advirtió el Doberman abalanzándose sobre él.

Steele se movió con velocidad para esquivar el ataque, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido, Oscuridad mordió su lomo con fuerza traspasando la suave piel del otro canino, para el malamute esa no era la primera vez que un perro pensaba en atacar de ese modo, por lo que tuvo tiempo para replicar con una mordida dirigida a la parte inferior de su oponente, el Doberman soltó a su presa, dirigiéndose hacia el cuello del Alaska, el cual giro con habilidad mostrando sus propios colmillos.

-No será fácil, te lo aseguro-Exclamo Steele realmente molesto.

La gente en las tribunas comenzó a gritar con fuerza renovada, mientras otros comenzaban a pasar entre la multitud recogiendo el dinero.

-¿Otra apuesta?-Se pregunto el perro blanquinegro. La actitud de los humanos también llamo la atención del Doberman quien se detuvo por unos momentos sin atacar observando a la gente que gritaba a su alrededor.

Las puertas de la arena se abrieron nuevamente, para permitir a otro par de perros acceder a la pelea.

Del lado de Oscuridad llego Rock Un Rottweiler entrenado para ese tipo de situaciones, el cual mostraba el mismo tono negro con cafe que su compañero de equipo.

-Genial, como si uno no fuera suficiente- Pensó el Malamute lamiendo su herida, -Ahora son dos.

-Tu tampoco estas solo Steele-Comento Balto acercándose a su amigo, el Alaska observo a su compañero pensativo, no sabía si alegrarse de tenerlo a su lado o preocuparse.

-Nunca has mostrado tu lado más… bueno tu sabes a que me refiero-Susurro el malamute.

-Lo sé, pero no debes preocuparte-Finalizo el mestizo.

Oscuridad y Rock caminaron en círculo rodeando a sus nuevos objetivos, la gente continuaba gritando y agitando sus manos, esta sería una batalla de 4, algo rara vez visto.

Balto observo con atención como esas personas parecían disfrutar de ese terrible espectáculo, volviendo su atención hacia sus acechadores observando observando de modo analítico cada movimiento.

-Escucha con atención Steele, si nos que se apoyamos como equipo podremos salir- Murmuro.

-Tienes mi apoyo-Contesto el otro

Oscuridad y Rock iniciaron su movimiento saltando sobre sus oponentes, Balto esquivo al primero, indicándole a su amigo que hiciera lo mismo, ambos corrieron hacia distintas direcciones, para cruzarse en el centro, el doberman molesto se abalanzo contra el perro/lobo sin saber que su rival era tan peligroso.

Balto alcanzo la pata de Oscuridad, dejándolo inmovilizado en segundos. Rock ignoro por completo a su compañero concentrándose en Steele, ambos caninos saltaron lanzándose garrazos y mordidas continuamente. Oscuridad intento agarrar el cuello del mestizo, pero Balto giro apenas a tiempo para recibir la mordida en su cola, el dolor era constante, pero no tan intenso como podría haber sido de haberlo recibido en otra parte de su cuerpo, molesto el híbrido lanzo una nueva mordida contra oscuridad alcanzando su cuello.

-Detente ahora y te dejare vivir- Amenazo el perro/lobo con un tono poco usual para él.

-No- Exclamo el Doberman con dificultad, -Quizá yo muera, pero tu amigo también lo hará- Argumento en un tono de locura y sadismo.

Balto sin oportunidad de razonar con Oscuridad, finalizo su ataque.

La figura del perro de pelaje corto se mantuvo inmóvil, sin indicaciones de vida.

El mestizo se dirigió al Rottweiler saltando sobre Rock quien había arrinconado a Steele en una orilla, el perro al sentir el peso del semi- lobo giro sobre su lomo derribando al mestizo mientras lanzaba un golpe contra el ojo del híbrido.

Balto retrocedió al sentir el impacto, la sangre ensombreció su mirada, dejándolo semi-ciego en una citación de extrema peligrosidad.

Steele por su parte aprovecho el momento golpeando de lleno a Rock, derribándolo bruscamente.

El gemido emitido por el canino indicaba que algo había sido dañado con ese impacto.

La gente al ver lo que sucedía aumento el volumen de sus gritos, empujándose para tener una mejor visión de los acontecimientos.

-¡Muerte fría, ¡Muerte fría! - repetían señalando a Balto.

La sensación de ira en contra de toda esa gente era algo ajeno al para el canino, pero le era imposible le de contener, la sangre proveniente de su herida, continuaba marcando el piso con lentitud, sin embargo el dolor parecía haberse desvanecido con la adrenalina de la batalla.

-Debemos irnos ahora Steele- Ordeno finalmente el híbrido, pues se encontraba cansado de ese espectáculo enfermizo.

El Malamute observo confuso como el perro/lobo saltaba la cerca que los rodeaba con facilidad, usando las formas de sus oponentes como rampa.

Las personas demasiado metidas en sus apuestas tardaron en reaccionar percatándose de la presencia del híbrido hasta que cayó justo en medio de ellos.

Segundos después la gente comenzó a Correr despavorida entre empujones. El caos se apodero de los presentes creando un pandemonium en el lugar.

-¡Salta Steele!-Grito Balto, -Se que estas herido, pero si te quedas aquí morirás-

El Alaska Malamute sabía que después de ese caos, no habría oportunidad de sobrevivir si Marco los localizaba, por lo que opto por saltar.

…………………………

Al mismo tiempo Kodi corría a toda velocidad, escapando de una manada de lobos los cuales no parecían ser amigables.

-¡Atrápenlo!- Grito uno de ellos, probablemente el líder.

Kodiak continúo hasta llegar a un precipicio.

-No hay escapatoria perrito- Comento uno de los lobos.

-Si, eres carne muerta-Aseguro el otro

-No moriré sin pelear- Exclamo el perro colocándose en posición defensiva.

Los lobos lo miraron sin replicar, el viento comenzó a soplar nuevamente, pero ninguno se movió. Kodi había escuchado que las manadas atacaban en conjunto a un solo objetivo, por lo que se mantuvo alerta sin siquiera moverse.

-Muchos en tu posición habrían preferido lanzarse al vacío-Interrumpió uno de ellos adelantándose al resto., su forma oscura como la noche resaltaba al resto.

-Yo, soy hijo de Balto y no puedo dejar en mal su nombre- Replico el canino con orgullo cambiando su postura a un tono más firme.

El alfa sonrió al comentario, -Veo que no es solo valentía de tontos, sino honor lo que escucho en tus palabras-Comento, -Eso es algo raro entre los perros, aunque es posible que no seas de todo un perro.

-Es verdad lo que usted dice-Afirmo Kodiak sin mostrar rastros de sumisión.

-Te daré la oportunidad de defenderte, un juicio no seria justo si no escucháramos tu testimonio- La mirada del líder se poso sobre sus acompañantes, quienes no objetaron.

¿Por qué invadiste nuestras tierras?-Pregunto al fin.

-Solo iba de paso, voy en busca de mi padre, quien fue capturado por humanos-Replico el perro de pelaje carmesí.

El resto de la manada continúo en silencio, incapaces de contradecir a su Alfa.

-¿Por qué habría de creer en tus palabras?-Cuestiono el líder al aparente husky.

-Estuve presente en el momento en el que esos hombres abrieron fuego en contra de mi padre, solo por parecer…un…lobo, y yo no pude ayudarlo, él estaba ahí esperándome, de no ser por mí él estaría con mi madre en este momento-Respondió Kodi con angustia, sus ojos cristalinos reflejaban el dolor de su propia culpa.

-No hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer ante el terror que causan esas armas- Dijo el líder de la manada, caminando entre los suyos, -¡Muchos hemos visto lo que ellos pueden hacer con ellas!- Continuo en un tono más fuerte, -Se que no mientes- Comento acercándose al perro, - Tu mirada me ha mostrado la verdad-Finalizo pasando entre el resto del grupo.

-Dejaremos a este perro ir en paz- Ordeno, la manada acepto las palabras de su líder bajando sus cabezas.

Retirándose con estas palabras.

Kody se quedo de pie mientras los demás miembros del grupo se alejaban siguiendo el ejemplo del Alfa.

Finalmente el miedo se hizo presente, acompañado de un respiro de alivio, -Eso estuvo cerca- Se dijo echándose un momento.

-Debo decir que fue un gran trabajo- Se escucho la voz de Aleu quien salio de entre los árboles.

-¿Aleu, ¿Estuviste ahí todo este tiempo?-Pregunto su hermano

-No podía entrometerme, eso era algo que debías enfrentar solo- Replico la loba.

-Pudieron matarme-Objeto el perro.

-Pero no lo hicieron- Contesto Aleu echándose a su lado, -No regresare a casa hasta saber que papá esta a salvo-

-¿Por qué tanto interés de repente?-Pregunto Kody

-¿Sigues con esa actitud, pensé que si te dejaba seguir imaginando que estabas solo pensarías mejor las cosas, ¡Pero veo que sigues siendo un cabezota!- Gruñó su hermana.

-Todo el tiempo supe que venias tras de mi, si eso es lo que aprendiste todo este tiempo, deberías practicar más- Contesto el perro.

-¿Vas a pasarte el resto del camino criticándome?-Pregunto la mestiza.

-Ya sabes a que atenerte-

-Genial debí dejarte ir solo-Murmuro Aleu.

Kodi se levanto adelantándose.

-¿Qué esperas súper loba, apresúrate o el perrito te ganará- Exclamo.

………………………..

Steele y Balto se ocultaron en un callejón bastante sucio mientras descansaban lo suficiente para salir de ese lugar, el perro pura sangre comenzó a lamer las heridas del híbrido tratando de retirar la sangre de su pelaje.

-No es necesario que hagas eso-Argumento Balto.

-No me molesta hacerlo, después de todo me salvaste la vida-Afirmo el malamute continuando con su trabajo.

-Tú estas peor que yo Steele, por favor-Continuo el perro/lobo.

-Debes estar cansado, déjame buscar algo para comer-Exclamo el Alaska.

-Es muy peligroso, seguramente deben estar buscándonos- Respondió Balto.

-Como quieras- Finalizo su amigo observando el atardecer.

Los minutos pasaron, pero ninguno de los dijo nada, ambos se encontraban metidos en sus pensamientos, ambos sabían que el camino podría divergir en un futuro próximo.

-He pensado que sería mejor partir ahora que es de noche- Comento Steele después de un rato.

-Es una buena estrategia, pero creo que lo mejor será esperar, aún es demasiado pronto para salir, seguramente aún están buscándonos.

Su compañero tan solo asistió volviendo a su antigua posición.

-¿Aún te duele?-Pregunto el perro/lobo

-Se curará. Con el tiempo- Replico el malamute.

La noche pasó lentamente, la temperatura descendió poco a poco trayendo consigo una nueva nevada.

………………………

Los hijos de Balto continuaron su camino a pesar del clima…

-No podemos seguir así, nos perderemos- Exclamo Aleu.

-Sigamos, papá lo hizo alguna vez, nosotros también podremos hacerlo-Replico Kody

Ambos caminaron unos metros más hasta que finalmente divisaron algunas luces a lo lejos.

-¿Hueles eso?-Pregunta la mestiza.

-¡Claro que sí!- Afirmo su hermano, -¡Vamos!-

Los dos corrieron hacia el poblado donde pasarían la noche antes de continuar su camino.

…………………….

Capítulo 4

El valor de una decisión

La mañana llego, trayendo una nueva esperanza para los dos amigos.

-Es hora de volver a casa- Comento Balto sin obtener respuesta por parte de su acompañante.

-¿Steele?- Pregunto el híbrido notando la mirada triste del malamute.

-Supongo que aquí se acaba, podemos huir juntos al bosque y de ahí cada quien puede seguir su camino.

-¿De que estas hablando, sería una locura- Reclamo el perro/lobo.

-Yo no puedo regresar a Nome, no después de todo lo que hice.- Afirmo Steele

-Es una tontería, cometiste algunos errores, pero obviamente has cambiado- Contesto Balto

-Todos esos niños pudieron morir, eso no es un simple error-

-Steele-

-Olvídalo, lo discutiremos en otro momento-Finalizó el Alaska saliendo del callejón.

-Espera aquí, veré si es seguro-

Balto sabía que en parte las palabras de Steele eran verdaderas, pero realmente merecía otra oportunidad.

-Se por lo que estas pasando amigo mío-Pensó.

Poco después un grupo de perros entro al callejón mientras platicaban.

-Oye, chico, ¿Escuchaste lo que sucedió ayer en la arena?-Pregunto uno de ellos.

-Si fue espectacular, una gran batalla se llevaba a cabo, ya saben pelea para sobrevivir, entonces muerte fría llego para derrotarlos a todos y no conforme con eso se lanzo contra los humanos-Comentó otro

-Sí le demostró a esos hombres lo que se siente-Replico el primero.

-Lo mejor es que la gente al buscar una salida paso por el cuarto de celdas las cuales derribaron a su paso-Continuo

-Y los demás chicos escaparon, ese tal perro/lobo se ha vuelto un héroe- Finalizo el primero.

-je,je,je- Si alcance a escuchar algo, pero anoche hacía tanto frío que decidí buscar algún lugar para refugiarme.

-Por cierto amigo, no te ves muy bien, ¿Acaso te sucedió algo, ¿Alguien te atacó?- Comenzaron a preguntar, cuando notaron la extraña apariencia del híbrido.

-Oye tú no eres un perro- Comento uno de ellos, -¡Eres un lobo!-Grito.

Los caninos se pusieron en guardia al escuchar la afirmación de su compañero.

-Escuchen, se que puedo parecer, pero yo…- Comenzó a explicar Balto sin resultado.

Los perros continuaron ladrando tratando de intimidar al mestizo quien no estaba de humor para eso.

-¡Suficiente!- Se dijo, gruñendo. Los grandes colmillos resaltaron mostrando su herencia ante los otros. La mirada amable había sido remplazada por un estilo frío y tenebroso.

El trío de perros se detuvo al ver tal imagen, arrepintiéndose de haber provocado a tan aterradora criatura.

Con lentitud comenzaron a retroceder hasta llegar a la salida del callejón.

-¿Qué sucede, ¿No atacarán?- Pregunto Balto avanzando lentamente hacia ellos.

-Tienes suerte lobo, hemos decidido dejarte ir- Respondió uno de los perros huyendo del lugar, al momento sus dos acompañantes lo siguieron de cerca.

El híbrido sonrió justo a tiempo para encontrarse con su amigo quien venía con un pedazo de carne listo para compartir.

-¿Qué fue eso, pregunto dejando caer el almuerzo sobre la nieve.

-Nada- Contesto el perro/lobo mirando la comida.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- Pregunto

-Es increíble lo que puedes conseguir en estos días- Respondió Steele, -Ahora sugiero que nos alimentemos antes de volver a casa.

-Pensé que no querías acompañarme- Comento Balto

-Solo te seguiré hasta que me consiga un nuevo dueño, uno que me permita llevar de nuevo el trineo, no tienes idea de cuanto extraño sentir el viento helado sobre mi cara, corriendo junto a tu equipo a través de la nieve.

Los ojos azul acero se iluminaron con una esperanza renovada.

-Entonces no esperemos más- Finalizó el híbrido tomando la mitad del almuerzo.

………………………

Kodiak y Aleu corrían en dirección al siguiente pueblo, ambos habían escuchado que un par de hombres con la descripción de los oficiales había pasado por ahí dirigiéndose al siguiente pueblo, después de Montaña Blanca.

-No puedo creer que todos fueran tan amables contigo- Se quejo la loba, -Es la ventaja de parecerse a mamá más que a papá.

-Si claro- Respondió la mestiza.

-Menos charla y más movimiento Aleu, he recorrido este camino muchas veces, si seguimos a este paso llegaremos al medio día.

……………………….

Para entonces tanto Balto como Steele habían abandonado el pueblo internándose en la profundidad del bosque.

-Si, una carrera Balto- Exclamó el alamote adelantándose la híbrido, -ahora te demostrare porque fui 4 años campeón de trineo-

-Seguro- Respondió su amigo aullando.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?- Pregunto Steele.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo- Replico el mestizo, -Deberías intentarlo alguna vez-

-Quien sabe, tal vez algún día- Afirmó el Alaska.

El tiempo transcurrió sin contratiempos para los 4 viajeros, hasta que sus caminos se encontraron.

……………………..

Kodi escucho un aullido a lo lejos, el mismo que acostumbraba oír cuando se aproximaba a casa.

-¿Papá?- Se pregunto.

Los recuerdos de él y su padre corriendo en la playa, con el agua clara en sus patas, y el atardecer a lo lejos asaltaron sus pensamientos, llevándolo de vuelta a esos momentos tan preciados.

La figura imponente de su padre como líder de trineo considerado como el perro más rápido de Nome, héroe para los hombres, héroe para los perros después de ganar la carrera contra el avión.

Todo llegaba a su mente con un simple sonido, el llamado de su padre.

-¡Papá!-Exclamo respondiendo con un aullido propio.

Balto al escuchar se detuvo de inmediato.

-¡Kodi!- Susurro con alegría.

La forma de su hijo se diviso a lo alto del camino, vibrante con esos tonos rojizos y blancos entremezclándose con su mirada llena de vida.

-Hola papá- Exclamó el canino con orgullo; finalmente el viaje no había sido en vano y ahora volvería con su padre de vuelta a casa.

A su lado Aleu se detuvo esperando ver la reacción de Balto, ella no estaba segura de cómo la recibiría su padre después do todo lo que había sucedido.

Habían pasado casi dos años, desde su partida, la loba sabía que su padre jamás le reprocharía nada, pero aún así después de toda esa experiencia con su hermano, temía que las cosas fuesen igual con su papá.

-Kodiak no dejo de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para recriminar mis actos, él no conoce toda la historia, pero es obvio que ha tomado una decisión, ¿Me pregunto si él será igual?-Pensó Aleu.

-No importa, no he recorrido todo este camino en vano-Continuo.

El silencio se mantuvo, permitiendo que los sonidos del bosque se intensificaran, Balto continúo mirando a sus hijos, él quería decir tantas cosas, pero no sabía por donde empezar.

-Hola hijos- Exclamo finalmente.

Los chicos esperaban cualquier cosa, pero esa frase tan corta…

-¿Van a quedarse ahí de pie todo el día?-Continuo mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

Aleu y Kodi corrieron al lado de su padre empujándolo con suavidad como cuando eran cachorros.

-Pensé que te habías ido- Exclamo Kodiak liberando esas lágrimas contenidas durante tanto tiempo, -Pensé que había sido por mi culpa,-

El husky rozó su cabeza suavemente bajo el cuello de Balto justo como lo hacía su madre.

-No sucedió nada terrible, además recorriste un largo camino para buscarme y eso me dice a cuanto te importa- Susurro el perro/lobo regresando el gesto.

-Gracias papá-Respondió Kodi.

Aleu decidió no interrumpir permitiéndoles tener espacio, después de todo jamás permitiría que esa escena se borrara de su memoria.

-Aleu- Se escucho la voz del híbrido quien ahora mantenía su mirada fija en ella, -Agradezco que hayas venido hasta acá para ayudarme, pero siento que tu presencia aquí podría estar afectando a otros-

-Descuida papá la manada esta segura, además después de todo, es lo menos que podía hacer- Replico la loba imitando la caricia de su hermano.

-Te has vuelto una chica muy fuerte Aleu- Comento Balto admirando a su hija, -Estoy orgulloso de ti-

-Gracias mi querido Alfa- Contesto la mestiza lanzándose contra su padre en un tono juguetón, Kodi sin querer quedarse atrás hizo lo mismo, derribando al semi-lobo.

-Tranquilos chicos- Exclamo Balto cayendo sobre la nieve, al momento el husky noto la extraña marca en el rostro de su padre.

-Papá tu ojo, esta lastimado- Comento notando las marcas sobre el cuerpo de su padre, es una herida reciente, ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto insegurode querer saber la verdad.

-Es una larga historia- Respondió el mestizo mirando hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

-A veces el destino nos coloca retos, pero todo esto siempre tiene un objetivo oculto atrás de todo eso-Dijo incorporándose.

Sus hijos miraron a malamute de pie en la parte baja del camino sin entender el sentido de esas palabras.

-Yo ya he encontrado ese objetivo-

……………………

Capítulo 5

Desenlaces

Los 4 caninos caminaban de vuelta a casa, Balto al frente hablaba con sus hijos mientras Steele los seguía sin decir nada.

-No puede ser, entonces él es ese Steele- Comento Kodi mirando de reojo al malamute, quien al percatarse bajo la cabeza de un modo sumiso.

-No se ve como si fuera malo-Continuo

-No lo es, solo no deseaba perder todo aquello que con tanto sacrificio había obtenido, entiendo su sentir, para él esa vida era como para mí ustedes, no podría vivir sabiendo que no están más-Afirmó su padre.

-Aún así, puso demasiadas cosas en riesgo-Alego Aleu, -Actuó de manera egoísta, no importa cual sea la excusa.

-¿Por qué es que eso me suena tan familiar?-Pregunto el mestizo

-Si papá cree que él merece una segunda oportunidad, no cuestionare su decisión, yo no he tenido altercados con Steele, por l que no debo opinar al respecto.

-Gracias Kodi- Replico el perro/lobo deteniendo su paso. –Steele-Llamo a su amigo.

-Te presento a mis hijos, Aleu y Kodiak-

…………………..

En Nome…

Los días continuaban en calma dentro del pueblo, los habitantes habían vuelto a sus actividades normales, el trineo del correo era liderado nuevamente por Kirby tal y como lo imagino Kodi, el viejo líder daba su mejor esfuerzo mientras esperaba el regreso de su compañero.

El joven piloto continuaba surcando los cielos con las entregas lejanas, aunque siempre volvía con la esperanza de escuchar el aullido de su perro/lobo.

-Balto, realmente te ganaste mi corazón-Murmuro pensando en él.

Por su parte Jenna, finalmente salía de su casa, ella se había enterado de la desaparición de su hijo, quien según Dusty se había lanzado a una aventura sin sentido.

La husky desesperada trato de seguir sus pasos, pero los días habían pasado sin esperanza de encontrar el rastro de Kodi, a pesar de todo ella se mantuvo firme, asegurando que su hijo regresaría.

Los otros perros admiraban su coraje, por lo que se abstenían de negar sus palabras.

-La primera vez que Balto desapareció todos dudamos de su palabra, pero él regreso justo como Jenna había dicho-

-Nos dejamos influenciar por Steele, pero ella nos demostró lo contrarío- Comento Doc, el viejo San Bernardo.

………………….

¿Por qué suceden este tipo de cosas, ¿Quién decide que debe suceder y cuando, ¿Acaso el destino esta realmente escrito?

…………………………..

La posición del Sol marcaba el inicio de la tarde indicando el final de otro día más sin rastro de Kodiak.

Jenna se detuvo en la pendiente en la que ella y Balto acostumbraban esperar el avión, su mirada se enfocaba en el horizonte, admirando ese espectáculo con tonos dorados; los mismos que formaban la penetrante mirada de su amado.

-Kodi es un gran perro Jenna, él estará bien-Escucho en su mente.

-Es cierto Balto- Respondió.

El avión voló pasando sobre la cima, la Husky salto siguiendo la aeronave mientras ladraba.

-Es increíble que hayamos hecho esto tantas veces, y jamás haya pensado que lo recorrería sola- Se dijo

El avión bajo un poco mientras giraba cerca del pueblo, preparándose para aterrizar cuando los vio.

La forma de 3 perros contrastaba con la nieve.

-Kodiak y Balto- Exclamo el joven elevándose un poco para girar nuevamente.

-Mira Steele, ese es mi avión- Grito el mestizo acelerando el paso.

-El Alaska Malamute observo con atención los giros de la aeronave, como si les diera la bienvenida después de ese largo viaje.

-Es hermoso- Afirmó el perro, escuchando el fuerte aullido del semi-lobo.

Kodi le siguió con el suyo llamando la atención de los perros y la gente del poblado.

El avión se alejo, pero las formas de los residentes se hizo presente en las afueras del poblado.

-¡Miren todos, Kodiak ha regresado!- grito uno

-Y viene con ¡Balto!-Prosiguió otro.

La gente aplaudió alegre dando la bienvenida a los caninos, Doc y los demás no podían creer lo que veían, ellos presenciaron la muerte del híbrido, pero ahora se encontraba justo frente a ellos.

Jenna paso entre todos adelantándose justo para recibirlos, los ladridos llenos de felicidad, solo mostraban parte de la verdadera alegría que contenía en su interior. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

-Mamá- Exclamo Kodi, -Traje a papá de vuelta- Siguió

-Lo sé hijo, lo sé- Afirmo la perrita con emoción, -Este se ha convertido en uno de los días más alegres de mi vida-

Las personas no tardaron en dar la bienvenida a los perros, acariciándolos mientras los felicitaban, a todos menos a uno, el cual se detuvo metros atrás, esperando a que la multitud se disipará.

-Bien hecho Balto, has vuelto a donde perteneces-Se dijo preparándose para volver al bosque.

-Debí aceptar la invitación de Aleu, y marcharme con ella, pero yo jamás encajaría con lo lobos, no esta dentro de mi naturaleza- Se reprimió el malamute.

-¿Cómo lo supiste Kodi?-Pregunto Jenna

-Fue Aleu mamá, ella estuvo aquí y me dijo lo que ella realmente pensaba, ambos pelearon, pero finalmente entendí que tenía razón, por lo que decidí ir a buscar a mi padre.

-¿Dónde esta ella?-

-Ella se marcho, a la mitad del camino se fue dirigiéndose al mar, donde algunos de su manada la esperaban.

-Te impresionaría ver a nuestra hija- Comento Balto, -Aun le falta madurar más, pero va por buen camino-

-Además Steele también ayudo- Comento Kodiak.

-¿Steele?-Pregunto la Husky notando por primera vez al Alaska.

-Él ha cambiado-Afirmo el mestizo, -Se que probablemente no lo creas, pero me lo demostró de una manera en la que solo un amigo cercano lo haría.

-Aquellos hombres que me hirieron, me llevaron a una arena de peleas, justo donde encontré a Steele, él cuido mis heridas y peleo a mi lado cuando más lo necesite.

-Volvió; a pesar de que sabía lo que podrían hacer de llegar a Nome-Comento Kodiak.

El Alaska no hizo intento por moverse, el largo camino había sido suficiente para él por el momento, aunque si lo rechazaban tendría que regresar solo a Montaña Blanca.

Jenna jamás había conocido esa faceta del Malamute, pero si Balto y él se habían encontrado en un lugar así debió ser por alguna razón.

Los perros de Nome seguramente objetarían la llegada de Steele en el pueblo, al menos eso es lo que el híbrido descifró en sus gestos, todos conocían la historia de canino que perdió al trineo en esa situación tan importante, ahora las personas podrían ser incluso peores que los mismos caninos.

-Steele- Se escucho la voz de una persona entre la multitud.

La gente miro al perro pero ninguno se movió, cuando de entre la gente una jovencita pelirroja camino hacia él, -Hola Steele, ha sido mucho tiempo- Dijo la chica tocando lentamente la cabeza del Alaska.

El perro reconoció a la muchachita como Rosy, la dueña de Jenna, por lo que permitió el contacto de sus manos en su cuerpo, a pesar de sus heridas.

Rosy notó las cicatrices que adornaban la figura del Malamute, con una grande y bastante reciente en su lomo.

-Pobre de ti, mira lo que te han hecho-Susurro sintiendo un pequeño empujoncito de parte del mestizo quien ahora estaba al lado de la jovencita.

-Mírate Balto, tú también estas mal herido-Continuo la pelirroja abrazando a ambos perros.

La gente observo los sucesos sin saber que hacer, era obvio que la situación se había salido de sus manos, por lo que cierto jovencito de cabello rubio quien acababa de llegar levanto la mano pidiendo la atención.

¡Escuchen todos, ¡Esto demuestra que esos hombres eran unas farsantes, sin embargo esto puede ser una advertencia para todos; es por eso que desde hoy adoptare oficialmente a Balto y al Alaska Malamute- Comento

-Pero ese perro es Steele, el fue quien…-comenzó un sujeto pero el ladrido de Kodi lo hizo callar.

Los otros caninos simplemente prefirieron mantenerse al margen después de eso, tanto Rosy como Balto he incluso Kodiak le otorgaban una segunda oportunidad, lo único que los detenía era Jenna.

-Se que es difícil aceptar las cosas, pero a veces el destino hace cosas que nos cambian, separando nuestros caminos, tan solo para volverlos a unir-Dijo la perrita

-Si Rosy, Balto y mi hijo te han perdonado, yo también puedo hacerlo-Finalizó

Los perros del pueblo comenzaron a aullar imitando al perro/lobo quien replico al momento.

Una experiencia nueva, con nuevos retos llegaría al pueblo en un futuro cercano, pero esa noche, Nome estaba completo.

FIN

Arken: Generalmente muchos autores tienden a colocar a Steele, como un personaje frío, pero yo creo que podría ser que alguien como él después de ser tachado como un mentiroso y haber vivido una difícil vida en manos de otros dueños podría ver el mundo de otro modo, a veces es necesario que la vida nos de lecciones para aprender el valor de las cosas.


End file.
